Individuals, independent contractors, and/or freelancers, can expend great efforts and a great deal of time in job searching efforts. Individuals, independent contractors, and/or freelancers, typically place a great deal of importance on their job searching efforts, on efforts directed to securing employment, both permanently and/or temporarily as a temporary employee and/or “contract” employee, and/or on efforts directed to obtaining and/or securing projects and/or assignments.
Employers and/or hiring entities require that they have a satisfactory workforce in order to meet the demands of doing business. In this regard, employers and/or hiring entities very often need to find and/or recruit new employees, replace former employees, find employees with new skills to meet their business needs, and/or obtain the services of temporary workers, independent contractors, and/or freelancers.
Growing businesses and markets have been created by the need for individuals, independent contractors, and/or freelancers to find and/or to secure jobs, employment, projects and/or assignments, and by the need of employers and/or hiring entities to recruit and hire new employees, independent contractors, and/or freelancers. These businesses and markets include employment agencies, recruiters, so-called “headhunters”, employment and/or career consultants, temporary employment agencies, personal agents, personal managers, and/or other intermediaries, who or which, respectively, bring the respective parties together and/or assist them in obtaining introductions, establishing a dialog between parties, reaching agreement on, and/or establishing an employment, an independent contractor, and/or a freelance relationship.
Job searching activities and recruitment activities typically require efforts in introducing parties to one another, pre-screening the parties prior to, and/or subsequent to, an introduction, acting as an information gathering entity for a party, exchanging information in order to determine if a relationship is appropriate and/or desirable, negotiating a deal, and/or consummating a deal between the respective parties. While individuals and/or employers and/or hiring entities can act on their own behalf during most of the process, one of the parties may typically enlist the efforts of an employment agency or agencies, a recruiter(s), a so-called “headhunter(s)”, an employment and/or career consultant(s), a temporary employment agency or agencies, a personal agent(s), a personal manager(s), and/or another intermediary or intermediaries, sometimes at great expense.
The enlistment of employment agencies, recruiters, so-called “headhunters”, employment and/or career consultants, temporary employment agencies, personal agents, personal managers, and/or other intermediaries, can be costly and can lead to job search efforts and/or recruitment efforts which may be limited in breadth and/or scope by the personal and/or individual contacts, limitations and/or constraints associated with the employment agency, recruiter, so-called “headhunter”, employment and/or career consultant, temporary employment agency, personal agent, personal manager, and/or other intermediary.
In this regard, job search efforts and/or recruitment efforts may be limited, thereby depriving an individual and/or an employer and/or hiring entity of being introduced to the best possible candidates. In some instances, an employer and/or hiring entity may forgo access to certain candidates simply because they cannot and/or refuse to enlist the efforts of a recruiter and/or other intermediary.
Job searching efforts and recruitment efforts may be limited by and/or be constrained by limited personal contacts, geographical constraints, monetary constraints, and/or time constraints. Oftentimes, individuals, employers and/or hiring entities, do not have the resources to conduct their own respective job searching efforts or recruitment efforts. The enlistment of employment agencies, recruiters, so-called “headhunters”, employment and/or career consultants, temporary employment agencies, personal agents, personal managers, and/or other intermediaries, may not be sufficient to overcome these limitations and/or constraints, particularly, if the respective employment agency or agencies, recruiter(s), so-called “headhunter(s)”, employment and/or career consultant(s), temporary employment agency or agencies, personal agent(s), personal manager(s) and/or other intermediary or intermediaries, are working with similar limitations and/or constraints.
The job search process and/or the recruitment process can typically be rendered more difficult in instances when additional information may be requested by one or by both of the parties concerning a counterpart. This typically results in time delays and/or additional expense to the party having to comply with such a request.
Job searching efforts and/or recruitment efforts may further be rendered more difficult when the parties are not properly pre-screened, thereby resulting in wasted time and effort, and/or when the parties are not properly informed as to the needs and/or demands of a counterpart. The needs and/or demands can include job description, job needs, project description, assignment description, salary, compensation, and/or other related information. The failure to pre-screen the parties and/or to conduct a dialog and/or initiate interviews and/or discussions when the parties may be so far apart regarding their respective needs, requests and/or expectations, for example, those involving job duties and/or salary, can result in wasted time and effort.
Confidentiality is typically another concern in job searching activities and/or in recruitment activities. Individuals, employees, and/or hiring entities may have an interest in, and/or a desire for, maintaining confidentiality during at least some initial stages of any job search and/or recruitment effort. In some instances, once an initial interest is expressed, any confidentiality which may have existed may be lost for the remainder of the process. Sometimes, it may be desirable for an individual, an employer and/or hiring entity, to retain at least some level of confidentiality and/or anonymity further into the job search and/or recruitment process. In this manner, at least some confidentiality and/or anonymity can be preserved, especially if a deal between the parties is not ultimately reached.
Job searching activities and/or recruitment activities may be far too widespread and may be far too important to be limited by the above-described limitations and/or constraints. Individuals, employers and/or hiring entities would be better served by a system which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.